


Home Indeed, I'm Already There

by Khaleesipls, meleonon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Collaborative Work, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesipls/pseuds/Khaleesipls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleonon/pseuds/meleonon
Summary: Daenerys and her knight are in Qarth, after having traversed the Red Waste, and have a conversation that alters the course of their lives in a way that neither of them expected.A collaborative roleplay work between myself and Khaleesipls





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the roleplay Khaleesipls and I have been working on for a while now. It's still ongoing, but we decided that we could post it so others could read it if they so pleased, so I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Khaleesipls writes for Dany and I write for Jorah

People bustled around the lone knight, seemingly all in a hurry to be to their next destination. Occasionally, one would glance in the foreign man’s direction, momentarily wondering who he is and where he was headed, but then like the wind blows away a leaf, he is forgotten.

The marketplace in Qarth was nearly a new world to the Westerosi knight, the perfumes that drifted from everywhere filling his nose and, at times, making his eyes water if the fragrance was too strong. Stalls and stores lined the streets and the people working them urged potential buyers closer with the allure of rare and precious items, all of which were likely overpriced and worthless.

Ser Jorah Mormont walked the streets Qarth, simply getting am understanding of the area and the culture of the town.

It had been less than a week since he, Daenerys and the remaining members of her Khalasar had trekked and suffered through the Red Waste before finally coming across this oasis in the middle of the desert, but simply speaking, Jorah didn’t trust Xaro Xhaon Daxos one bit.

He didn’t put his trust in many people easily, but the Qartheenn merchant prince had his hackles rising and he just got a gut feeling that the man was up to no good, especially when it came to Daenerys.

Jorah paused at one of the merchant stalls, a shiny trinket catching his eye and without putting a whole lot of thought into his actions, he bought it, handing over a silver coin for the item before slipping it into his pocket.

It was a silver pin in the shape of a dragon, its eyes jewels that shone red.

It wasn’t until he was halfway up the stairs that led to Daenerys’ chambers that he questioned himself on *why* he had bought the pin.

Stopping himself from sighing as he shoved away the recurring thoughts that have plagued him ever since he had met the beautiful Targaryen girl, Jorah stepped into her quarters.

“Khaleesi.” He said in greeting, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword comfortably as he looked to her.

Jorah knew he shouldn’t have feelings for Daenerys, especially not romantic ones, but he was a sucker for love and the easy companionship he felt with her made his heart want what his brain told it not to.

“I was out at the docks gathering information from across the sea. They say King Robert Baratheon and Lord Eddard Stark have both been killed.” Jorah informed her, knowing that with Robert dead, Daenerys’ claim to the throne would be even stronger.

*****

The young Targaryen girl was by her two remaining loyal handmaidens. They had just finished braiding her hair back as the pale girl pulled a baby dragon into her lap, this one was Drogon. The biggest of the three. Soon her babies would be able to breathe fire and if it touched her she would not be harmed.

She smiled as she ran a small hand down its scaly back, the lizard then doing a tiny stretch before falling asleep. She had been recently deep in thought about the past events, the ones before the red waste.

The time she was expecting to mother Khal Drogo’s son.

Her heart truly ached to see him again, she missed him dearly. Perhaps she would never love again. It would be a miracle to love something more than her three dragons, she was their mother...and they were her children.

“Would you like to wear this...” Doreah held out a traditional Dothraki dress, one of Khaleesi’s favorites, “Or this...” the dress gifted to her was in the arms of her other handmaiden, “It’s beautiful but...revealing.”

“It was a gift, it would be rude to not wear it...” Daenerys stated, then having her handmaidens help her change. The light blue indeed suited her, and she supposed the low-cut front did as well. She put her dragons down to rest and it was then she heard a particular man.

Ser Jorah Mormont, the most loyal friend she had.

She dearly appreciated him, staying by her side was something he certainly didn’t have to do.

And yet, he did.

He always addressed her as either Princess, or Khaleesi...the way he said them so smoothly was music to her ears. And when he claimed her attention she turned and smiled, ready for his news.

  
And the news was indeed unexpected. Her eyes would slightly widen and she turned her full body to face him, even taking a few steps forward. “I would never be happy for a man’s death but it seems this may work in my favor...”

Jorah nodded, trying to keep his eyes on the floor and not letting them drift over her exposed breasts that her dress revealed to all that could see.

“Aye, it does work in your favor Khaleesi. Westeros will be in chaos as they try to find someone to replace him, though you are not ready to cross the Narrow sea. We do not have the ships we need.” Jorah told her truly, though he half wished it weren’t so and they could return home.

Although...

As he looked up at her, his traitorous eyes betraying him for a few moments as they wandered up her body before they met her own violet eyes and stayed there on his insistence...

Perhaps home wasn’t really a place anymore, but someone.

He had tossed his royal pardon into the fire the same day he had received it, knowing that he could have returned back to Bear Island, but he had chosen to remain by Daenerys’ side because she had given him a reason to live again.

“I...do not think we should stay here for long, I do not trust Xaro.” Jorah eventually told her, voicing what he felt yet not offering an explanation for his reasoning.

Daenerys shook her head, then realized exactly where his eyes had gone. She didn’t scold him but rather discreetly crossed her arms, he is still a man after all. Her lilac eyes met his and she frowned.

“We do need ships...and Xaro may be my only chance to get them. If you have a valid reason to not trust him then please tell me, I do require insight other than my own.” She indeed was smart enough to put a lot of trust in Jorah.

She hadn’t the slightest clue how deeply he cared for her, and he hadn’t the slightest clue how deeply she considered him her friend. It was truly a match that wasn’t supposed to be. Yet he easily deserved her more than any man.

Jorah debated with himself how the best way to explain his gut feeling he had about Xaro to her without sounding like he was jealous or possessive of her.

“You are correct that Xaro would likely give you ships if you asked him for them...” He agreed, shifting on his feet and resting his palm on his bearded jaw as he thought.

“I get this feeling from him though, when we are around him, that he would want to marry you in exchange for the ships.” Jorah settled with saying and hoping that she wouldn’t see him as overly paranoid.

Daenerys looked to the side for a moment, pondering. But her attention reverted to her trusted Jorah once more.

“Marrying him would mean I’d have to stay here, I would never agree to such a thing.” She unintentionally uncrossed her arms and they hung to her side, once more exposing her milky toned cleavage. “I don’t want to be Queen of Qarth, they don’t have queens or kings here...” Her lilac eyes met his blue ones, and she kept her neutral expression.

“How do you suggest I obtain the ships? There has to be another way...”

Jorah was proud of himself when he managed to keep his eyes on her face and not drop down to the temptation of her breasts.

He thought about what she asked of him, his hand playing with the pommel of his sword. Nothing was really coming to mind and he knew that nothing was going to pop out at him.

“Perhaps tomorrow I can head down to the docks and ask around. See if there is a captain that is willing to sail for us.” It truly was the only thing Jorah could think of at the moment, though he didn’t have much hope that he would find someone.

Daenerys smiled, “I would appreciate that very much.” There was no doubt Jorah would do anything she asked of him, though she didn’t yet understand why. “If you do not find anyone don’t be disappointed, the chance is already far too low.”

Jorah bowed his head, still trying his hardest to not stare at her breasts.

“I will try my best to find someone willing to take us.” He told her, though figured she already knew.

“Is there anything else you require of me Khaleesi?”

Was there anything else she required of him?

Of course! She wanted him to tell her why he chose to follow her. Though her dragons might have played a small part she was still curious. She couldn’t make him stay.

“Yes, there is actually...” she said. She then didn’t tell him just yet, she wanted him to ask what she needed. She truly wanted to test his loyalty and devotion to her. She only gave him a small smile, and awaited whatever he would say to her.

Jorah waited a few moments for her to continue, but when she didn’t he knew she was waiting for him to speak first.

“Whatever you require of me Khaleesi, I am yours to command. What is it that you need?” He asked, his hands grasped behind his back and his gaze fixed on her face.

She looked deep into his eyes, “Nothing. I just wanted to see what you would say.” She told him, fully satisfied with his answer.

“-but I would like to ask you a simple question, that is...only if you will allow it?”

For a heartbeat Jorah wondered _why_, but quickly decided it didn’t matter.

“Of course Khaleesi. Anything.” He told her honestly, she could ask him anything and he would answer.

That’s exactly what she would expect him to say, and indeed what she wanted him to hear.

“Why did you choose to serve me? What have I done to deserve your loyalty? And I mean even before my children were born, before Khal Drogo passed...”

He wasn’t prepared for this question it seemed and it took him a few moments to formulate an answer.

“When I first met you, I saw a scared girl, lost in the world and being sold off to be the great Khal Drogo’s bride.” Jorah started talking and he found the words came easier than he expected.

“Instead of wallowing in self-pity and despair, I watched as you rose above your situation and did everything you could to make the best of your circumstances. It showed how strong you are, how willing you are to adapt.”

“You showed you had a gentle heart when you saved those women from being raped by Drogo’s khalasar. Generations come and go without a kind and just ruler like you are. There are times when I look and you...and I still can’t believe you are real.”

Jorah went silent, realizing he had let out just a bit too much information that he would have preferred to keep secret, but it was too late now and there was no going back.

After his words she was unsure of what to say, after all that time...he was loyal to her because he believed in her. She took a quick glance down to the floor before returning her gaze to his.

But it was now obvious he felt much more. As her dearest friend, she wanted to be there for him, to help him as he had helped her. She moved aside from the door to make room.

“Leave us...” she commanded. Her handmaidens scurried away allowing the knight to enter. She closed the door and sat on the couch in the room, “Jorah...” she would softly say his name with no formalities, _no Ser Jorah or my advisor._ “Please sit with me...”

Taking a calming breath to slow his racing heart, Jorah slowly sat down with her with the hope that she either hadn’t made a connection with his heart felt words, or wasn’t bothered by them.

He made sure there was a comfortable distance between them on the couch, not wanting to sit too close to her lest he embarrass himself further. His lips lifted in a barely noticeable smile when she said his name without his titles, a sign of how close they had grown in the time they have known each other.

“Is there something you wished to discuss Khaleesi?” Jorah asked when the silence between them became too much.

She nodded, and looked towards him, turning her whole body on the couch to face him. “I want to discuss everything with you.” She told him, “I have never seen that look before, except in Viserys...right before Drogo crowned him.”

She remembered that night all too well.

“It was a look of desperation. Tell me, Jorah...what are you desperate for?”

_You._

Was his immediate response, but he knew he couldn’t and wouldn’t voice it out loud.

Jorah tried to come up with a more suitable reply, his mind racing through all the possibilities.

Everything from ‘to see you on the Iron Throne’ to the easy answer of ‘home’.

But he said none of these things, instead he answered with a single word, his voice full of regret.

“Forgiveness.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this section is long because I had no idea where else would be a good spot to separate it.

The woman tensed up, unsure of what he had to be forgiven for? Had he done something to his family, which is why this man was so far from his home in Bear Island?

She would want to know anything that troubled her dearest and most loyal friend... Yet he was desperate for forgiveness, but from who exactly? Could it be her?

Khaleesi could never imagine that her most trusted friend would ever hurt her. But had he...in a way she did yet know? The bear had looked at her with desperate eyes and his voice was pained. She scooted to him, only slightly closer.

“Jorah...” she spoke to him like a mother would comfort a heartbroken child, “What do you have to be sorry for? Whatever it is...I’m sure it’s nothing.” She almost took his hand in hers, but didn’t. She looked into his eyes, “I know you’re a good man.”

Jorah’s gaze fell to the floor as she spoke to him and moved closer. He hoped that she would still want to have him around after he told her the truth about what he had done.

“There’s a lot for me to be sorry for. To my family, my people...” Closing his eyes as he said the next words, Jorah sighed morosely.

“To you most of all.” He looked at her then, regret and guilt clouding his gaze.

“Back when we were travelling with the khalasar, I wrote to Varys...a man that works with King Robert. I told him about the khalasar’s movements and about Viserys mainly...but occasionally I added details about you.” Even though he wanted to look away from her, to hide himself from watching her face change from a worried and caring friend to one of hatred and disgust, but he held her gaze as he talked.

“He promised a royal pardon should I keep him updated and back then, I just wanted to go home. I missed Bear Island.”

“The day that wine seller tried to poison you, I received my pardon which tipped me off that Varys thought he no longer would need me to send him information about you. It’s how I knew the wine seller was untrustworthy.” He sighed again, wishing he could go back in time and change the past.

“I tossed the pardon into the fire that evening, I had seen you become someone that was worth following and knew I wasn’t going to leave your side. I haven’t sent Varys anything since and I regret sending anything at all.” His eyes watered as he looked at her, not knowing what he would do should she send him away from her. Jorah honestly thought that it would be a greater mercy for her to have him executed rather than banished.

The air around them seemed to thicken. Daenerys was in shock, she truly was. Her chest rose and fell faster. To her...?

Yet his next words broke her heart. As he spoke, she made very intense eye contact. What he had done was surely unforgivable. Or so it should have been... “You mean to tell me my enemies knew where I was because of you?” She wasn’t happy about what he had done, but the Khaleesi knew if writing simple letters could grant her to return home she would have done it.

Yet back then she was much more naive and innocent. She knew nothing then and was there for the world to rain down on. Even then, she would have passed exposing the life of a girl who was simply just trying to live in this terrible world.

She wasn’t going to banish or end the life of her dear friend.

Jorah still meant a lot to her, despite this he has never failed to keep her safe. Even if he did disclose information to the King.

“What exactly did you share about me?” She asked him, not a tint of anger in her voice. She was handling this very well, “Were they personal things...?”

Jorah expected anger, but when she talked, her voice void of the fury he so deserved from her, it worried him.

“I...told them about your marriage to Khal Drogo. About how you were adapting to the Dothraki lifestyle and becoming a leader in your own right.” His eyes finally dropped to the floor as he admitted to his ultimate betrayal.

“And I told them about your pregnancy.”

He knew it would have been this bit of information that would have set off the assassination attempts as King Robert would not have wanted any more threats to what he saw as his throne.

The girl dropped her gaze. He had exposed absolutely everything. She went into denial, “You wouldn’t do that Jorah. You knew how vulnerable I was then...why would you tell me this?” She looked at her feet, avoiding his gaze as well.

Jorah let his eyes slip shut as his heart dropped.

“I wish with all my heart that I could take it back. I tried to justify it to myself by thinking that I’d be able to go home. I knew Viserys wasn’t going to take us back home and I told myself that I didn’t care. That I shouldn’t...but...” Jorah looked up at her then, seeing the way that she couldn’t even look at him anymore.

“But then I realized that I was lying to myself. That you’ve given me a purpose to fight for.” He swallowed and let out a sigh.

“And that home no longer is Bear Island, but the girl that had given my life meaning again.”

Then she knew he wasn’t lying. His words, and the way he said them. It was all true. She looked up at the man, she stared into his eyes.

What he had done should be unforgivable...it should. But when Jorah thought of home, he thought of his Khaleesi. She can’t scold him for changing his ways and caring about her. Even when they first met, he was nothing but kind to her.

And now his loyalty goes beyond anything she’d ever known.

“Jorah...” she said his name like it was the last time she would say it. “_My bear_...I understand that you wanted to go home, it’s alright. _I forgive you_.” She then scooted slightly closer, placing her hand over his clothed shoulder to comfort him.

“And I promise you once I take the Iron Throne, I will make a new home for all of us.” She paused for a moment, and squeezed his shoulder, “If you ever wish to return to your island...then I will not stop you either...you deserve it.”

He could hardly believe it...she forgave him?

The weight that had come over him fell off his shoulders as she placed her hand on it.

He thought about Bear Island, about his family...and nothing but misery came back to him. His father’s disappointment in him still weighed heavily on his mind and he knew returning would only reopen that old wound.

Shaking his head, he smiled softly at her.

“My place is by your side. It always will be and I will never abandon you.” And he meant every word.

She smiled, touched by his devotion. Jorah has always been good to her, and she knew he always will be. Her hand moved down to hold his gently, she could feel the hand of a man who was loyal and good. Someone who will always protect her no matter the cost. She nodded, “I will need you by my side when I take the throne, you’re my closest friend...”

Bending his head down, he kissed her knuckles and then smiled gently at her.

“I swear I will always protect you Khaleesi. I will see you on the Iron Throne if it the last thing I do.” He was deeply touched that she saw him as her closest friend and truth be told, she was his.

“I can’t thank you enough for forgiving me for my mistake, and I swear to you, it will never happen again.”

“I know it won’t...” her knuckles felt tingly from his lips. She moved up her hand to caress his face, her skin felt his prickly beard.

“I hope we always remain friends and nothing less.” Or something more than friends.

“You deserve a life of happiness...and as your queen I will do my best to ensure you live a long and fruitful life!”

_*Friends. That will be all we ever are*_ He knew it from the start, but having her bring it out like that made him remember it with painful clarity.

“And as your knight, Khaleesi, I will ensure you live a long life, even if it means that I must lose mine to save yours.” It wasn’t something Jorah was sure she wanted to hear, but he meant it.

He would gladly give his life saving hers.

She frowned, “You won’t lose your life for me. When my dragons are grown I will be able to protect everyone and you’re my first priority...I want to repay you for all those timed you helped me.” By the time she was finished speaking she had a small smile.

Jorah’s heart felt lighter, seeing her smile.

“Still...I would gladly give my life knowing you got to live. I wouldn’t ever be able to forgive myself if I lived while you did not Khaleesi.”

It was then the girl took his hands into her own, and she could almost feel the way he held up his sword in her honor...when he would fight for her. “Let me fight for you as well, my bear. I am your queen, and it’s my every intention to protect you!”

He laughed, holding onto her hand gently and meeting her gaze lightly, his fingers running over her soft skin tenderly.

“You’ve got it quite backwards my queen. A knight should be the one protecting his queen, not the other way around...but I will not argue the point further. Besides, what fool would want to fight a ferocious dragon?” He said amusedly, his tone bright and joking.

She blushed slightly as he brushed his fingers over her skin. She liked how his how his hard and calloused hands felt against her own.

It felt good, as if she was at home half a world away. “Please keep your hands on mine, my bear...” she said softly, meeting his caring gaze, “I loved Drogo...but he never held my hand.”

“I will hold you as long as you want Khaleesi.” He whispered quietly, getting lost in her violet eyes as they sat together.

He wished that he could take her in his arms and love her like she deserved to be loved.

He wished he could lean forward and close the distance between their lips and kiss her sweetly.

But he didn’t, he couldn’t risk breaking apart their friendship for something like that.

The Khaleesi didn’t smile, she felt the same exact way.

She didn’t wanna risk their friendship. She was touch starved and craved affection, and if it was to be from anyone- she would want it to be Jorah. “I would never doubt it.” She told him, “...I” she squeezed his hands, “I care for you very much.”

Jorah couldn’t stop the warm feeling he got in his heart from her words, it had been a very long time since anyone has told him that they cared for him at all, so knowing that Daenerys did made him feel lighter.

“You gave me a purpose in life again Khaleesi and I can never thank you enough for that. If I can be honest, you’re the closest friend I’ve ever had and I care for you a lot.” Perhaps it was too much for him to say, to honest and too close to his heart, but he had always been a fool when it came to dealing with the woman he loves and no one could say Jorah Mormont ever gave himself in half measures.

Her lilac eyes scanned his face, she knew she wouldn’t find a single sign of deception. He was so loyal, so devoted, she couldn’t help herself. His words touched her heart.

She suddenly threw her arms around the bear, hugging him softly and with care. Her arms wrapped around his torso considering he was very tall compared to her. Her cheek smushed against his warm chest, and she could hear his heart beating.

Jorah froze in shock.

He had never been this close to her and he tensed up. After a short while though, he found himself relaxing into her embrace, his arms coming up to hold her softly with a content sigh.

“You’re my home Jorah, without you...I am lost.” She said as she hugged him dearly. When he returned the hug her heart warmed up. “I want you to _always _be by my side. You have been with me the longest and no one cares for me as much as you do...”

“As you are mine Khaleesi and I will never abandon you, my place is by your side.” Jorah said pleased to know that she has fully forgiven him for his betrayal, his hold on her never wavering as he enjoyed this moment with her.

For a minute, he could pretend that she was his lady love, that she was happy in his arms and never wanted him to let her go, but he knew this wasn’t true. There would be a time soon, which she would leave his embrace and within a few days, she would have likely forgotten this moment, here with him.

But not Jorah, no, he would remember holding her gently in his arms, her gentle fragrance from her soap wafting around them and the warm, softness of her body against his.

Until his last breath he would remember this moment.

Dany didn’t let go of Jorah. She only made their embrace last. She did appreciate him very much, surely deep down she loved him. “Have you ever been in love before, Jorah?” It was a selfish thing to ask.

Her question brought his mind to a halt.

He recalled a woman, blonde hair and bright, green eyes that made him think she was the Maiden come down to earth. He remembered tasting the sweetness of her lips against his own and the feeling of her laying on his chest with a content smile.

He also remembered the way she became miserable after returning to Bear Island, complaining that his home wasn’t up to her standards and wanting expensive jewelry and fancy dresses.

He could see her vividly, standing next to the merchant prince that stole her away from him and threatened to sell him into slavery if he didn’t leave Lys and Lynesse that night.

But then, green eyes changed the violet as he felt Daenerys shift in his hold.

Her gentle smiles brought life to an old disgraced knight and gave him purpose again, her tender touches gave him the strength to continue living.

And suddenly, Jorah questioned whether he had ever really truly loved Lynesse if the surge of emotions he felt whenever he looked at Daenerys were what love actually felt like.

“Aye...I have Khaleesi.” His voice was choked as he finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Daenerys Targaryen

Daenerys loosened her hug and although she didn’t wanna let go, she needed to look into his eyes. “And did she love you back?” She indeed was curious, <strike>maybe even a little jealous</strike>, of Jorah’s Lady Love.

She still kept a hold of his hands. His hands were the only ones she wanted to hold. To hold, to love, and to honor the hands of her bear.

She deeply breathed, realizing truly, _Just how close she was to him_. Their face was nearly inches apart. “I’m sorry Jorah. I know any woman who was lucky enough to have you- loved you back like nothing else matters...” She didn’t wanna ask too personal of a question.

Jorah sighed sadly, huffing a melancholic chuckle.

“Aye, perhaps she did love me at one point.” He said, shrugging his shoulders like it really didn’t matter, all the while trying his hardest to not realize how close they were and close the distance between them.

“But any love she had for me froze when she arrived at Bear Island and withered completely when we came to Essos.” Dropping his gaze down to their hands, Jorah ran his thumb over her knuckles tenderly, wanting so badly to kiss her, but not willing to risk their friendship to do just that.

Daenerys watched their hands as well. Is it common for friends to be so close? So physically close?

“I am sorry, my bear.” She looked into his eyes. “She took you for granted, I only want to be honest with you- and If she could see the wonderful man you are now...she would regret throwing you away.”

Dany had a new feeling, a feeling of softness towards her Jorah, _“If I was your wife I would have cherished you until the day I died.”_ Her stomach dropped when she realized she said the last part out-loud, it was meant for her thoughts only. Her hands froze, perhaps she needed to reevaluate her feelings...

The breath left Jorah completely at her admission, his eyes shooting up to her face in surprise.

“Kh-Khaleesi?” He stuttered out while trying to calm his racing heart.

_*Calm yourself you old fool, she was likely being kind and meant nothing of it*_

That’s what he tried to tell himself, but his heart refused to listen and made him wonder if there was perhaps more to their easy friendship and comradery.

“I...appreciate your kind words Khaleesi. I hope that one day, you can find a man that will love and cherish you as much as I...” Jorah stopped himself from adding on ‘do’ to the end and just left it at that.

“As I...?” She repeated his words out loud, coming to a small realization.

She looked at him like he was a ghost, “To _love_ and _cherish_ you as much as I...?” She said it slowly, not believing it herself.

It was as if a spell had been cast upon them.

She then grabbed both of his hands, longing and desperately, she held on to them as if he was about to fall. “You love me?” She asked him, “Is this true?” Her voice slightly cracked in disbelief. What if he was just being tasteful with his words? Had she ruined them already? Yet the curiosity and possibilities killed her.

His head dropped in embarrassment as he realized that he had spoken too much and too freely to her, but now she asked him straight out whether he loves her and he couldn’t lie to her.

“Aye...I do. But I swear it will not affect the way I serve you Khaleesi. I will not let it blind me and I hope that you knowing does not change our friendship.” Jorah said, his voice betraying the fear that it would.

She didn’t let go of his hands, she couldn’t. It was the only thing keeping her grounded at this moment.

_Ser Jorah Mormont loved her._

And she just might love him back.

But she didn’t know if it was the atmosphere or something else, nothing else mattered but Jorah at the moment. “Things will not change.” She said. _oh but things will change._

Jorah could certainly make her happy, and she knew it. But how would that affect her priorities? She wanted the Iron Throne.

But could love give her more than all of Westeros?

She almost wished she didn’t know, because now- she couldn’t help but see him in a new light. He served her, _and_ he loved her. He would do anything to protect her, it was known.

“How long have you felt this way...?” She unintentionally let go of his hand and was holding his left forearm, softly and slowly swiping her thumb along the underside. Her other hand still held his, as if to keep him by her side, although she knew he wouldn’t dare leave.

He looked up at her and thought about his answer. “My answer depends on whether you want me to tell you how long I’ve...loved you or how long it’s been since I’ve realized it myself.”

Jorah was so grateful that she didn’t turn away from him in disgust, knowing that he loved her. He knew that he wasn’t worthy to be with her that way, she deserved someone younger, someone that would help her solidify her hold on the Iron Throne.

But damn did he want to ignore all of that and listen to his heart.

“I’ve...only recently realized that the feelings I got whenever I was around you was such.” Jorah breathed out deeply, knowing there wasn’t any going back on his answers. “But...I’ve loved you since the day that I met you, even though I knew that you were to be Drogo’s bride.”

Daenerys moved closer to him, She indeed could love him back. She knew she could. But ultimately she would have to make a decision.

Jorah the Andal or The Iron Throne.

She cannot have both.

“I never wanted to be his queen.” She told him, “I just wanted to go home. You were serving me before I ever wanted the throne...” she then realized herself, how much she cared- and how selfish she had been.

_Jorah had her first._

“I used to hope you would take me away in the night, I really thought you were going to.” She suddenly looked down, hiding her face, “Drogo hurt me...you would have never even touched me. And even when we burned his body, I was selfish enough to walk in those flames. I had every intention to die with him...I was so attached. I didn’t even think of you. I’m so sorry Jorah.”

Jorah reached his hand up and brushed his finger against her cheek lightly after seeing her expression go sad. “Don’t be sorry, now I wish I had done more to help you. Perhaps I should have taken you away, somewhere far away like the Jade sea.” He joked quietly, hoping that it wasn’t too much for her.

He wanted nothing more in this moment than to do just that, take her away from everyone that wanted to hurt her and love her like she deserved. But he swore that he’d see her on the Iron Throne and he would go through with his vows.

“We’ll get you home Khaleesi. Tomorrow I’ll head down to the docks and see if I can find a ship that is willing to take us to Westeros.” With that, he repeated what he had told her when he had first entered her chambers.

It was right then she knew something, she didn’t have her priorities straight. Not at all, this man loved her. Every gentle touch was sweet and absolutely made her feel instantly better.

“I’m already home, Jorah...you are my home.” She told her bear, “But- we can’t stay here. If you don’t trust Xaro...then I can’t trust Xaro...he wants my children.” She eyed her sleeping dragons. The Khaleesi looked at Jorah, “If you could go anywhere in the world...where would you go?”

“I...I’m not honestly sure Khaleesi.” He glanced over at the dragons, surprised on the direction this had all gone. After putting some thought into her question he looked at her again.

“Wherever you go Daenerys, I will be happy to follow...if you’ll have me of course.” Jorah smiled gently at her, holding her hand in his and knowing that he would do anything for her.

She squeezed his hand. Their history together was indeed a long one. And with that smile she knew...she knew exactly how she felt. “Of I course I will have you.” She swallowed, “I don’t want anyone else by my side. Only you, my sweet bear! Tell me, could you love me as you loved your Lady Love?” She didn’t wanna overwhelm him, yet she couldn’t help but just to grab his hands and squeeze them affectionately.

“Only it will be different...I can cherish you as you cherish me...” And with her subtle confession, she looked into his eyes praying that he wouldn’t think her as desperate.

He held her hands in his, mind racing with the words she had just spoken. They were words that he had never, not even in his most wild fantasies had ever expected to hear coming out of her lips.

“By all the gods, yes Khaleesi.” He shifted closer to her, bringing her hand up so he could press a kiss to the back.

“I could love you better than I’ve ever loved anyone before if you wish for it.” It would be a cruel joke, he thought, should she just be leading him on, but here in this moment, he found himself not caring if she was.

“I’m so sorry it’s taken me this long to realize...” she pulled him ever so slightly closer, “I have longed for genuine love, from someone worthy. And Jorah...my sweet bear...” she caressed his face, “I only hope I can make you happy. My ambitions can be put aside...we both need rest from the mess I have pulled us into.”

The throne can wait...for now.

“I only wish I had known much sooner...”

“Khaleesi...just being by your side makes me happy so you need not worry about that.” Jorah had a smile on his face that didn’t want to fade, his heart felt lighter than he ever remembered it.

“I just hope that you won’t be disappointed with me.” It was an honest fear of his, that he wouldn’t be able to compare to Drogo or any other younger man and that she would regret choosing him.

She cupped his face with both of her hands, and looked into his eyes with love. “I could never be disappointed with you...never. You kept me alive, you really did.” Her hands moved lower, she held his strong shoulders. “I want...I want you by side as long as we shall live. I love you, Jorah.”

His head spun at her words and if it wasn’t for the tender and affectionate expression on her face, Jorah would have wondered if he had imagined her confession.

“Can I...can I kiss you?” His heart skipped a beat as he asked her, knowing he was stepping over his boundary he had formed with her as her knight, but he asked her now, not as her protector, but as a man that loves her.

Her heart sped up slightly, it was indeed a beautiful thing to ask first, _Drogo certainly didn’t._ She let her hands slide down his arms and return to her lap. She looked at him deeply. A blush crept upon her face. “You may.” She told him, certain of her words. She wanted him to kiss her.

Jorah smiled for a moment, his heart beating fast as he laid his hands on her cheeks, resting his forehead against hers for a moment and looking into her eyes to give her time to back out should she have second thoughts.

When she didn’t move away, Jorah pressed his lips against hers and it was the sweetest taste he had ever tasted. After another moment, he shifted closer to her, gently pulling her against him and letting his fingers linger in her silky hair.

The Khaleesi could only close her eyes as she deepened the kiss. He was sweet and tasted like rich honey. The perfect snack for a handsome bear. She would only move closer, placing her hands on his clothed chest and the other arm looped around his neck.

She craved him. She loved him. Had she known sooner her life would be much different.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Jorah still had a hard time believing that this was truly happening, but he knew that he was the happiest man in the world in this moment. He teased her lips with his tongue, seeing if she was willing to open her mouth for him to deepen the kiss.

He loved this woman more than his own life and now that he’s had a taste of her, he knew that he’s become addicted to her sweet lips.

Dany indeed opened her mouth for him. Both of her arms now snaked around his neck as their lips moved in sync.

How did she ever live before this?

Before Jorah she was a sad and lonely girl, and with him she truly felt special. She didn’t know how long he intended this moment to last, she could happily kiss him forever, maybe longer. She envied his wife for having him before her.

Jorah wasn’t sure how long they kissed, it could have been minutes or hours, yet he felt like he could sit here and kiss her for the rest of their lives. As much as he wants to do just that, Jorah also knew they needed to breathe at some point.

Pulling back and, sadly, breaking the kiss, Jorah meet her eyes with all the love he felt in his heart for her.

“I love you Daenerys.” He rarely used her given name, but he felt it was appropriate in this moment, with their hearts open to one another in ways they hadn’t been before.

“And I love you, Jorah...” she was glad to breathe but she already missed his lips on hers. She loved the way his scratchy beard felt on her skin. She took his hands. “...but why did you stop...I’m sorry if I- am not good at kissing. I’m not too experienced in that.” She admitted.

Drogo had always gotten right to business with her. She could definitely get used to kissing him like that...often even. She could only look at him with love, all she felt for him. Now that they have confessed, where would that lead them?

Jorah kissed her once, twice more before nuzzling his nose against her affectionately. “You were wonderful my love. I should have kissed you long ago, but we will have plenty of time to kiss whenever you want Khaleesi. You were meant to be kissed, often and well, and I am yours to serve you whenever you desire.” He told her, meaning every word he said then placing another slow, heartfelt kiss on her lips.

The Khaleesi could only get lost in him, she grabbed his shirt and pulled herself closer. She had gotten so close that she hadn’t realized she pulled herself into his lap.

Her arms moved up, and around his shoulders as she deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth. She had never been so close to a man who truly loved her before, she then parted for air- cupping his jaw as she connected their foreheads.

“We were meant for this...For each other...” she told him.

Wrapping his arms around her slim waist, Jorah held her against him, relishing in the warmth she exuded as they kissed. “Aye, perhaps we were.” He agreed out loud, but knew deep in his heart that the difference in their birth stations would have kept them apart had they both not been exiled.

“I think your handmaidens would have a heart attack if they saw you being ravished by a bear though.” He joked, kissing along her jaw and down her neck, toying with the sensitive flesh behind her ear, his hands running up and down her back, wishing he could touch her bare skin but settling with the silky fabric of the dress she wore.

“I can make my own decisions and if my bear wishes to ravish me...than he may...” she then felt his lips go to new places. She would move her head to allow him to do as he pleased.

“_Oh Jorah...!_” she softly moaned as he went behind her ear. She so badly wanted him to just rip off her dress and truly ravish her.

But she didn’t know what would happen if anyone was to enter her unlocked chambers. Her dragons had all fallen asleep in their respected cages, minding their own business.

Jorah had to reign himself back a bit. As much as he wanted to do what she gave him permission to, and by all the gods, the new and the old and whatever other gods they worshipped here in Essos, he wanted to do nothing more than love her like she deserved.

But now was not the best time, not when her handmaidens were likely to return to check on her.

“You don’t know how badly I want to do just that love.” He said, his voice husky with lust as he whispered into her ear. “But we should truly wait until the evening when we won’t be interrupted.” Leaning back slightly, he looked into her eyes with a tender smile. Waiting also gave her time to second guess what was happening between them, just in case she changes her mind about wanting him.

Daenerys wasn’t having it, she gave him a quick kiss and pushed off his thighs to get up. She would put him through a little test, although every answer would be correct. She swayed to the door and opened it, she whispered something to a guard and he walked away for a moment to return shortly with a nod. Dany thanked him and closed the door...and locked it.

Turning back to Jorah she smiled, “The day is ours. No interruptions.” She walked back over, sitting right back on his lap where she previously was, she gently held his shoulders. “Are you sure you want to wait?” She eyed him.


	3. Chapter 3

He swallowed, clenching his fist against his thighs as he tried to come up with some excuse as to why they should wait, seeing as they had only recently discovered their feelings for the other. But nothing came to mind and he ended up staring at her longer than he should have.

“Are you sure this is what you want? You...wouldn’t prefer to wait...just in case you change your mind about me?” He had reservations about rushing into relationships after his second wife, though he told himself that Daenerys wasn’t Lynesse and he shouldn’t compare the two women at all. Besides, Jorah knew that Daenerys was superior in every way.

“I’m done with looking for love...did you want to marry me first?” She was certainly committed, “Because if that’s what you want...then we can wait.” She pressed her forehead to his, “I have dreamt that I would find some who truly cares...and you do.” She smiled, “But please...I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with...” she leaned down to lightly suck on the skin on his neck, “...just tell me when to stop Jorah.”

Jorah groaned deep in his throat, reaching out and pulling her down onto his lap. “Oh gods Daenerys, I don’t want you to ever stop my love.” Pulling her from his neck so he could kiss her again, he ran his hand through her hair, his fingers brushing through her silky strands. After a few moments longer, he pushed himself up from the couch, both hands dropping down to cup her arse and lift her up, his lips never leaving hers.

He carried her to her bed, laying her down on the feather mattress and breaking the kiss to look down at her, her hair splayed out behind her head and making her look like a goddess come to life. “If you want me to marry you Khaleesi, then I will. But only if it is what you want.” Jorah said, all the while unbuckling his sword belt from his hips and meeting her eyes with an expression that showed to her all the love he had for her.

“Yes...marrying you is what I want.” She told him. She smiled upon hearing his sword hit the floor. She used her arms to prop herself up and grab his hands. She loved him so much for so long.

It was absolutely insane they hid it deep down, but now- their love could blossom! She would pull him to her chest and kiss him again.

She wanted him...she needed him.

Even though they have only just confessed everything already felt so natural, so right. Her hand slid to the hem of his shirt. She began to fiddle with it, she wanted it off him. She just settled for sliding her hands up his stomach and chest instead, unable to actually get his shirt off.

Settling himself on top of her just felt right, like this was where he was supposed to be in the world. He helped her remove his shirt, breaking their kiss just long enough to pull the yellow shirt over his head. Jorah knew that he shouldn’t truly go through with marrying her, she would need to be single when she takes the throne so she can forge alliances with the highborn lords of Westeros, but being with her now made him not care about doing what was right.

His hands searched for the bottom of her dress, wanting nothing more than to rid her of the garment so he could run his hands over her bare skin. Again, he broke their kiss so he could take off what was keeping her perfect body from his sight and this time he didn’t immediately return to her lips, instead letting his eyes roam over her pale breasts all the way down to the light patch of hair between her legs.

Meeting her eyes again, this time with an impish smile, Jorah kissed her firmly once before settling back on his knees between her legs. “What does my Khaleesi want from her bear?” Teasingly, he ran his hands up her legs, stopping his fingers on her inner thighs and not moving them any further.

Khaleesi watched closely as he peeled away his yellow shirt. Her eyes couldn’t look away, Jorah was perfect to her. His chest had scars and his imperfections that made him more special to her. All his years as a knight could be visibly seen. She loved it, she loved him.

She helped him remove her silky dress, it wasn’t needed anymore. Not in this moment. He watched as his eyes roamed her body. She unraveled the braids in her silver hair and let her wavy locks spill around her as she laid back down for him.

Feeling his hands and fingers trail up her legs, a warm shiver ran straight up her spine. She breathed out softly, she absolutely loved the soft touches his hardworking hands provided. When he spoke she moved her gaze from his stomach to his eyes. “Jorah...I require your hands on me.” She breathed out, “Do whatever you please my sweet bear.”

Smiling at her permission, Jorah debated whether he wanted to continue to tease her or move straight to luring those sweet sounds from her throat. He decided that he had...that _they_ had waited long enough and he didn’t want to wait too much longer.

Kissing his way back up her body, Jorah hovered over her, his belly pressed against hers. He nuzzled his nose under her jaw, breathing in her unique scent and relishing in the feeling of her against him. One hand came up to rub against her nipple, urging the small, pink mound to rise while his other hand lingered down between her legs, his thumb moving across the skin of her inner thigh. Leaving her throat, his mouth travelled down to her other breast, his tongue teasing at the bud.

He broke away long enough to meet her eyes tenderly. “Let me know if there is something you want me to do...or not do, okay my love?”

With him over her she was absolutely in pure bliss. She had never known such tender touching before. Her mind whirled to his other hand so close to her sex. Yet she didn’t want to seem entirely desperate, that she was using him?

She could never...this was the beginning of the very special bond that they would share. Something that would last until they died. Her hands reached under his arms and around his back, one hand ran through his blonde hair.

She slightly nibbled at his ear with her lips, her noble knight deserved such affection. She then whispered into his ear with pure and perfect love, “Don’t be afraid to touch me...I crave you and your hands. I want the same hands that saved my life...to make me feel good...” she could only whisper softer, “_Please..._ I want this!”

And with that, any resolve he had to hold himself back. Slipping a calloused finger through her southern lips, Jorah finally gave her what she wanted. His thumb searched for her pleasure point, smirking in success when her hips jerked against his hand as he found the bundle of nerves above her sex. Jorah’s mouth continued to tease her perk breast, switching between the two so neither was neglected.

He left her breasts to press a kiss to her lips as he slid his index finger inside her, her sweet nectar slicking his finger as he curled it in search of that spot that would bring her pleasure. As he kissed her, Jorah could feel his cock stirring in his breeches and he groaned against her lips. “Gods, I want you so much Khaleesi. You’re perfect my love.”

She had automatically spread her legs for him, allowing him to go deeper. His fingers in her combined with his lips on her nipples- she couldn’t take it. “_Gods Jorah! Don’t stop! Please!_” she would moan out to him, _for him_. Her eyes rolled back in her head, it was so much pleasure at once.

So intense and they had just begun. She breathed heavily, kissing him wherever she could reach. She moaned again right into mouth, another finger, another moan. She was all over him, tugging at him and bringing him close. She too, felt the twitching of his manhood against her thigh.

She slowly traced her fingernail down his back, she found the hem of his pants. “May I see it?” She asked him politely, “...Unless you wanted to wait and do more right now~” she was perfectly content either way he wanted her.

“We’ve waited long enough I think.” He groaned deeply, the rumble travelling through his chest into hers. Trying to balance himself on one elbow, Jorah used his free hand to unlace his breeches but had to pull his fingers out of her so he could drag his pants down and toss them to the floor.

There were moments that he felt this was all a dream, another one of his fantasies and he thought he would awaken from it, frustratingly hard and aroused by the thought that _this_ is what he could have. But then she would shift under him, her soft hands running around his back as she whispered into his ear and he would realize that, _this is real. I’m not asleep._

With his manhood free, Jorah returned to what he had been doing before, slipping two fingers back inside her and ensuring that she was nice and wet for him as he didn’t want to hurt her.

Dany moaned even more. It was unbelievable, she had craved this man for so long without even realizing it. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately. The new alignment allowed her to reach down, they had indeed waited long enough.

She firmly grabbed the shaft of his manhood in her small hand. She would begin to please him accordingly, she wanted to make it even. His hands were doing so well, why couldn’t hers? She wanted him to feel as blissful as herself. She won’t dare let him do all the work.

When her hand wrapped around him, Jorah moaned. Her small hand, barely calloused from the time she had spent with the khalasar, felt good on his cock and it reminded him how long it had been since he last lay with a woman. He grabbed her wrist lightly, stopping her movements and broke their kiss to look her in the eyes. “You’re going to make me finish like a young boy if you keep that up Khaleesi.” Jorah chuckled breathily, his heart racing with the passion he had for her.

She lightly smirked, “Surely not...” she only continued and then positioned him at her entrance. She was ready. His tip teased her and she never realized the sexual tension they had before. She steadied herself, looking into his eyes. “_Please_...I want you!” She told him, “More than anything!”

Kissing her one last time, Jorah pushed himself into her, moaning deeply as she surrounded him tightly. Closing his eyes and breathing out in an attempt to bring himself back from the brink, he rested his forehead against hers. “I love you Daenerys.” He choked out, opening his eyes again and meeting hers.

Once he felt that he could continue without finishing too quickly, he pulled out slightly, just enough to enhance her pleasure when he sunk back into her. Slowly, he started to find a rhythm that worked for the both of them.

“And I love yo- oooh my goodness!” She finished her sentence in a moan. He was inside her and it was something she never knew she needed. She helped him with their rhythm, “Jorah...I love you!” She finally could say, “Stay with me forever!” She lightly clawed at his back, she didn’t know the bear had so much energy, so must..._sexiness_...as cheesy as that is. It was true. She could only bury her head in his neck and skin, any skin her lips happen to roam. He tasted sweet.

“Yes, gods yes Daenerys.” He groaned as she dug her nails into his back, the pain of it only enhancing the pleasure he felt. He would _never_ leave her side, nothing could make him leave her. Bracing his arms on either side of her, he increased the intensity of his thrusts, his hips grinding into hers harder and sending him deeper into her. “I lov...I love you. Fuck...” Jorah cursed, his hips snapping forward as he built towards his climax. Dropping one hand between them, Jorah searched for her clit, wanting her to finish with him.

Dany was close as well, extremely. Her nails didn’t stray from his back. “_Go faster my bear_” she whispered into his ear, “I want to feel how much you love me...” she knew she was so close and wanted to share it with Jorah...her love, her new life. With his hand going south she knew he would work magic and make her feel perfect. Her hands went south as well, but not too far.

Her hands had moved to his hips, only because her arms were too short to grab that Mormont ass. But she would settle for it. She wanted him and only him, she didn’t even care if the guards outside her door heard them at this point.

_*“Go faster my bear_”* She had said and Jorah was not one to disappoint his lover. Rubbing his thumb over her clit faster, her honey slicked his fingers. He was close, so damn close and yet he didn’t want this moment to ever end. It had been far too long since he has loved a woman like this and he found it hard to extend their lovemaking any longer than he had already.

“Daenerys!” He exclaimed, his hips jerking forwards into hers a few times more before he groaned headily into her neck as his climax burst from him, his seed filling her.

“Oh Jorah!” She also exclaimed right after him. She was pulsating around his manhood. Her orgasm had been right with his, and intense. She leaned her head against his head buried in her neck. She could hear his breathing.

Now that the storm had calmed she just laid under him, a little sweaty but very happy. She was so full of love. She had never done anything so intimate and special before.

“That was...amazing.” She told her bear as she hugged him from under, “Thank you!” Her pale arms embracing him were warm and loving. “Someday will you take me to Bear Island?”

As his heart slowed from the racing beat that it had reached from their lovemaking, Jorah groaned and rolled off of her, pulling her with him so she rested on his chest. “You are amazing my love.” He told her, kissing her temple softly as her question finally registered in his hazy mind.

With a heavy sigh, Jorah wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands running up and down her sides slowly. “I would love to bring you to Bear Island, but I’m not sure I would even be welcomed back.” Resting his chin on the top of her head, he just held her for a long moment before speaking again. “My aunt is like to kill me should I ever step back on the Island for what I did...and I wouldn’t blame her.” It was one of his biggest regrets, selling those poachers into slavery just so he could earn a little extra coin to please his wife.

But...as he held the woman in his arms, he wondered if it was all worth it since he would have never met Daenerys had he never been exiled for slaving. Sighing again, Jorah tightened his hold on her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I understand...” she told him, “It’s Alright. There are other places we can go...beautiful places where my dragons can roam and-“ she paused for a moment. A quick realization that hadn’t saddened her until now. She hugged her arms around Jorah tighter, her only comfort.

With her dragons came the price of her precious Rhaego. She was now barren, or at least she assumed. “I want a house with a red door, and a lemon tree. My dragons can play together safely in the yard and we can watch them from our veranda...we can have a life together. Just you and me, Ser...”

He could hear her voice take on a sad tone as she hugged his tighter, so he held her, rocking her back and forth slightly. “That sounds wonderful Khaleesi. We can find your house with the red door and the lemon tree if that is what you want.” Jorah told her with a smile before the expression dropped as realization of what that would mean hit him. “But...what about the Iron Throne? Do you not wish to reclaim your birthright any longer?”

“No...I only wanted it because I had a claim, I wanted to prove people wrong. But I don’t care anymore, it will only lead me to my downfall...” she said, tracing a finger along his bare chest, “I have other obligations now. We should leave here as soon as we can...before Xaro _arranges_ a forced marriage.”

Kissing her temple tenderly, Jorah hummed. “If you are sure you do not wish to push your claim for the throne, then I will take you wherever you want to go.” Running his hands down to her hips, he held her against him. “And I would kill Xaro if he tries to force _anything_ on you my love.”

“I know you would...you are my knight.” She placed a tender kiss on his lips and laid her head on his chest once more. “I am sorry Ser, but if you truly still wish to marry me...I cannot give you any children.” She wanted him to know first before he tied himself to her until death.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, one hand resting lightly on her cheek as his thumb ran over her soft skin. “I’ve given up on the hope of becoming a father years ago, so that doesn’t matter to me my love.” Pressing a gentle kiss on her temple, Jorah looked down at her, her hair spread across his chest as she rested on him. “Nothing would ever make me not want to marry you Daenerys. I love you.”

It didn’t bother him, that was everything. Daenerys smiled as she felt him kiss her temple. How is it that she found love even after all her tragedies? It was a miracle. She pulled the blanket over them tighter. “If we are to leave and can’t go to Bear Island, then where shall we go?” She asked him, “I just want to grow old with you...nothing more.”

Jorah thought about her question, wishing that he could take her back to Bear Island, to show her the beauty of the place that he grew up. But he knew that his kin would likely never welcome him back after what he did. Pressing his cheek against the top of her head, he released a soft sigh.

“Wherever we want to Khaleesi. We could find a house in the Jade Sea or search for your white house with the red door and the lemon tree in the back in Braavos.” Nothing had ever sounded so perfect to him, having the woman he loved in his arms and living in a little house with her.

She smiled and closed her eyes, never had she imagined in her wildest dreams that she would lay naked next to Ser Jorah Mormont discussing their life together. “Take me wherever you want...Bear Island, Braavos, The Jade Sea...I will always be home if I am by your side...” she told him softly, “Maybe we can take in a few orphans and raise them as our own. The future is uncertain...but I am certain that I will be with you...” She got on her elbows and kissed his lips tenderly again, “...And once we have our little house, we will build a bed to share...a place to _ravish_ each other.”

She usually wasn’t this suggestive. But she was comfortable with Jorah. She put his arm around her own shoulders and snuggled up to his side, “There’s nothing I’d rather do that be with you...live my life with you...and die for you.”

Chuckling at her suggestive comments, Jorah was pleasantly surprised with the turn that their relationship has taken, though he wasn’t too thrilled with the idea of her dying for him. He would just have to ensure that they both lived long, happy lives.

“I’ve always wanted to visit Braavos. Perhaps we could travel there first and see what comes of it.” He told her, nuzzling his nose into her soft hair in contentment. Perhaps one day, he would take her to Westeros, to visit their homeland, though he knew he’d have to be careful as Eddard Stark’s warrant on his head was likely still active.

With a gentle sigh, he kissed the top of her head and held her, wanting to stay in this moment with her for just a bit longer before he had to get up and prepare for their upcoming journey.

Braavos it is then!” She gave him a tender kiss before rising from bed to pull on a new blue dress over herself that was less revealing than her previous one. “I think we can be together for a long time in Braavos!” She moved to pick up and fold his clothes for him, “We can get a little house and I’ll plant flowers in the yard...” She returned to his side, sitting on the edge of the bed and placed his cloths beside him, her face turned even softer as she gazed into her bear’s blue eyes.

“...And when we return to our bed each night, we’ll fall asleep in each other’s arms.” She crawled over his form and wrapped her arms around his bare chest again, she could stay there forever. “Just like this...and in the morning I’ll bring you breakfast in bed. I’ll try to be a good wife, better than I was to Drogo.”

“That sounds lovely Khaleesi...though you have one thing mixed up.” Wrapping his arms around her so that she was pressed against his chest, Jorah let out a chuckle. “I’ll be the one bringing you breakfast in bed my love.” Kissing her softly, he got lost in her for a moment before pulling back and meeting her violet eyes.

“And you don’t have to try to be a good wife, you are perfect just the way you are.” Following his statement with another kiss to her lips, Jorah moved her off him so he could stand up and get dressed. As he slipped his pants over his hips, he smiled at her before finishing his task.

“I’ll head down to the docks and see if I can find someone headed to Braavos. You could either come with me...or start getting your belongings packed.” He paused, glancing over at the slumbering dragons then looked back at her. “And decide whether you want your handmaidens to come with us or not.”

Dany smirked when he smiled at her, knowing she was the reason he had to put his pants back on. “I should stay and pack...I can’t leave my children alone.” She got up as well and started stuffing her things into a bag. “Meet me back in here as soon as you can. But don’t rush yourself...” she tied up the now full bag. She set it aside, “I suppose my handmaidens shall come, I don’t wish to leave them here unless they choose to stay...” Right on time her dragons awakened and stretched their little wings. Dany say next to them and they immediately crawled all over her lovingly. “I’ll see you soon, Ser...” she told him.

Jorah watched for a moment as the dragons crawled over their mother before bowing his head to her by force of habit, taking his leave to head down to the docks and search for a ship.

The docks were busy, people bustled around as they headed to wherever they were going while younger kids called out and tried to get people to buy the seafood they were selling. He went captain to captain, questioning them where they were headed and it wasn’t until the fifth that he found one headed to Braavos.

The next problem became the price to have five people and three dragons transported, Jorah knew that they didn’t have a lot of money to be paying for their passage, but Jorah nevertheless agreed to a reasonable price.

As he walked back to the Xaro’s mansion, Jorah calculated how much gold they would need to earn by the next dawn, as that was when the ship was leaving, with or without them. He wondered if _perhaps_ they could ‘borrow’ some money from the overly kind merchant prince.

Returning to Daenerys’ room, he cleared his throat to alert her of his return. He had been gone most of the day, the sun just starting to set. “Khaleesi. I’ve gotten us a ship that will take us...” Jorah told her, clasping his hands behind his back. “We just have to procure the money to pay for our passage.”

She had used her time alone wisely and packed her _and_ Jorah’s things neatly in two bags. “We need money...?” She couldn’t do much about that, “How are we going to get money?”

She then looked to the dress that she was gifted by Xaro. The gold piece could be melted and sold. “Ser...” she yanked the blue fabric from the gold. “This might almost cover it?” She handed it to him, “I don’t want it anyways...wearing it branded me as Xaro’s bride...I am _your_ bride.” She could probably snatch many gold pieces from all her dresses and melt them for money.

She wouldn’t mind at all, she wanted to leave more than she wanted pretty dresses. Yet they might not need much as he thought, because two of her handmaidens wanted to stay. Only Doreah wanted to stay and serve the Khaleesi.

Running his thumb over the gold pieces, Jorah tried to calculate how much they could deduct from the price the captain gave them for the five people since Irri and Jhiqui had decided to stay back. He looked over the gold she was pulling off of the dresses that Xaro had given her and figured that they would have enough for the ship passage as well as some left over to put down a payment on a house.

“This will be more than enough Khaleesi. I promise you though, once we get our house and settle in, I will replace the dresses you’ve lost.” Jorah felt bad that they were using her belongings to pay for the ship, but if they wanted to leave tomorrow, they didn’t have much of a choice. Besides, he could find a way to earn money in Braavos, be it he become a sellsword or raise livestock, as long as he was with her, he’d be the happiest man alive.

“We’ll leave just before dawn so we make it down to the docks in time. Also, it might not hurt to figure out a way to hide the dragons, at least until we can get them onboard and there is no threat of someone discovering them.” Jorah walked over to her and cupped her cheek tenderly, placing a kiss on her forehead before pulling back and meeting her eyes. “For now, we should get some rest.”

Seeing as the sun outside was beginning to set, rest would be a nice idea. She smiled as she met his eyes as well. “You don’t need to replace them. I have more than enough clothes to keep me covered...and if I get cold I have you.” She took his hand and pulled him into her arms as she laid back on the bed.

“Sleep Ser...tomorrow will be busy.” She kissed his knuckles before wrapping his arm around her, then snuggled up to his chest. “And don’t worry...I can hide my children just fine. They are still small and can keep quiet. We shouldn’t have any issues reaching the docks, especially if it’s still dark outside. No one will even see us...” she pulled the blankets over them, “Once we are in Braavos I can find a way to earn money. I can perhaps learn a trade?”

Snuggling up to her, Jorah held her tightly in his arms, hoping that she was right and that the dragons wouldn’t be seen. Though when she mentioned both the dresses and her learning a trade to earn money, it didn’t settle right on his stomach.

“Khaleesi, there should be no need for you to work. I’ll figure something out to earn us money to live.” He had done it for Lynesse and he would do it happily for Daenerys. “And I still want to replace your dresses. You should be living like a Princess, not an exile my love.”

Jorah knew that love had ruined him once before, but he was determined to not make the same mistakes again, though he felt that it would be easier with Daenerys since she was _nothing_ like his ex-wife and could live within their means.

She settled up on her elbow to look down on him, “No Jorah...I won’t be giving you children so I have no excuse to sit at home all day. We will make money together, and we will spend it together. Every payment we make will be half yours and half mine.” She caressed his cheek, “I want to help...and I will. I don’t expect everything on a silver platter, I would never ask that of you. All I need is you...and my children. Nothing less, nothing more.”

Daenerys had no intentions to leech off of her knight’s determination to serve her. They were going to be married, things would be different. “We will serve each other...you’re my knight, and I will be yours too...”

Jorah sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t convince her otherwise, though he still wasn’t too fond of her having to work. “Fine, I yield, on the condition that you let me help you find something to do.” He wasn’t going to sit back and let her deal with getting good working conditions on her own, knowing that any other man would take advantage of her being a woman.

It was an odd thing to him in all honesty, the idea that she_ wanted_ to work and help earn money, since neither Lynesse nor his first wife truly helped in that regard. Breathing out heavily through his nose, Jorah shut his eyes and let his hand drift down her side sensuously, teasing her side with his calloused fingers.

“I truly cannot believe you are real sometimes my love.” He whispered to her, letting his hand pause on her hip as he pulled her closer to him. “You’ve given this old, disgraced knight another reason to live.” His voice was quiet, so much so he wasn’t sure she could even hear him.

Daenerys could somehow hear him just fine. His sweet whispers were always worth listening too for her. She _loved_ the way he talked, especially to her. The way he spoke was gentle, much how Dany spoke when she was calm as she is now. His voice was a fresh breeze through an open window, calling her to kiss his lips.

And so she did.

Her mouth pressed against his softly, “I love you!” She proclaimed, placing another kiss on his jaw, “I love you more than anything!” She kissed down his neck, telling him everything she loved. “You’re so kind and sweet...I’ve never met a more worthy man!” Her lips had reached his shoulder and her hand reached out to interlock her pale fingers with his.

“I love the way you look at me...I love the way you _touch_ me!” Dany had ceased her kissing and only looked at him deeply into his eyes now. She cupped his beautiful face, “If anything...you gave me another reason to live, Ser...”

Blinking back the tears that had formed at her declarations of love, Jorah couldn’t think of the last time that _anyone_ had ever told him what she had. He didn’t think that he would ever be able to let her know how much she means to him, without her, he was nothing.

He rested a palm on her cheek, smiling brightly up at her. “You truly give me more credit than I deserve.” He told her bashfully, the ghosts of his past would always haunt him though their cries were silenced whenever he was by Daenerys’ side.

“I love you Daenerys, more than life itself. I will do _anything _to see you happy.” And he would, even if it caused himself pain, he would go to hell and back to ensure she always had a smile on her face.

With a smile, Daenerys then laid her head on his chest and pulled him as close as ever. Ser Jorah Mormont was _hers_ and she knew it. She pulled the blanket warmly over them, “What would make me happy is if we slept...” she said, “We’re going to have a long day tomorrow.” Soon she fell asleep against him like a little kitten. Dany was soft, warm, and she lightly stirred in her sleep like a dreaming baby.

Jorah fell asleep happier than he had ever been, the woman he loved laying on his chest and sleeping contently. He had stayed awake for some time after she had started to dream and just watched over her, taking in her angelic appearance and smiling at the thought that she had chosen _him_ over everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

He awoke early the next morning and, though he wanted to just lay there and watch her, he shifted from underneath her then pressed a kiss on her lips, brushing the hair out of her face as he stood up off the bed. Kissing down her face, he kissed her twice on the lips before placing one more on her nose.

“Daenerys, wake up Princess. We need to leave here before long.” As much as it pained him to wake her from her slumber, Jorah knew that they needed to be down at the docks with Doreah and the dragons before dawn so they wouldn’t miss their ship to Braavos.

Dany let out a soft breath and fluttered her eyes open. What a wonderful way to wake up, she smiled wide. She would slowly sit up, “Good morning, Ser...” she grabbed his face and gave him a sloppy kiss. “Our first of many mornings together!” She got up from bed knowing what they had to do.

Their bags were already packed and so she quickly dressed in a fashion suitable for travel. Daenerys threw on a cloak and ushered her dragons to hide inside as they were still tiny. It was almost too easy. She smiled to her newfound lover. Daenerys couldn’t wait to spend every day and night with him. “Are you ready to go?”

Watching her urge her dragons to crawl into her cloak, Jorah couldn’t help but smile at her idea of smuggling them onto the ship. “Aye, I’m ready. We just need to get Doreah and then we’ll head down.” Jorah said as he grabbed all of the bags and carried them down the hallway to where Daenerys’ handmaiden was waiting for them.

With his sword strapped comfortably at his hip, Jorah led both of the women to the docks, the moon being the only light to guide them as the sun had yet to rise high in the sky, only barely beginning to peek out over the horizon. He quickly located the ship that would take them to Braavos, searching for the captain amongst all of the sailors that were readying the ship to leave port. The man was standing amongst a group of his men and looked to Jorah and the two women that approached him with a cocked eyebrow.

“I thought you said there’d be five of you.” The captain of the ship’s voice carried over the bustling dock and Jorah was quick to explain that two of the others had decided to stay here in Qarth, so it would just be the three of them. If the other man was disappointed by this turn of events, he didn’t show it and waved them onboard once Jorah handed over their payment in gold.

Glancing back at Doreah and Daenerys, Jorah carefully guided them onto the ship and down to the cabin that they would be staying in, placing their bags on the floor against one of the walls. “I suppose this will be home for the time being. At least we’ve got enough gold left to pay for somewhere to stay once we land in Braavos.” Jorah stated, running his hand through his beard as he looked at the both of them.

“I’d recommend not straying too far from here on your own either. I wouldn’t trust any of the other men to behave themselves once we’ve been out to sea for a few days.”

As soon as the door closed Dany threw off her cloak and three dragons crawled about the small room. She smiled and sat on one of the two twin sized beds. She took a look around.

It was small but clean, it had two beds and lanterns hanging by the door for light. The floors creaked but that is to be expected of a ship. She then turned her attention to Jorah hearing what he had to say.

His wisdom and advice was beyond her years and anything he had to say would be taken seriously and obeyed. Dany nodded at his words. “I can’t leave my children here alone. I doubt I’ll ever leave this room until we arrive at our destination.” She smiled as her three dragons then circled around her, even after being stuck under her cloak they still wanted their mother’s attention.

Jorah found that he couldn’t argue with her want to stay in their room the entire trip, he wanted to make sure that she was safe and she would be in their chambers.

“That’s fine Khaleesi. I would be more than happy to bring your meals in here for you...as well as food for the dragons. I’m sure it wouldn’t be that much of a problem smuggling a bit of meat for them.” He told her as he wandered around the room, checking it over and making sure that everything was alright with it. The bed was a little wonky, but it would do fine for their trip.

He looked between Doreah and Daenerys, noting that there were only two beds to split between the three of them. While he had slept in the same bed as Daenerys the night prior, he wasn’t sure that it would be best for them to share a bed for the entire trip, but ultimately, he figured that it was Daenerys’ choice. “Khaleesi, how would you prefer to split the sleeping arrangements?” There was also the dragon’s sleeping arrangements to consider.

“My children can sleep on the floor, there must be extra blankets here somewhere.” She looked to Doreah with a smile.

“I’ll allow you to have your own bed, you deserve it. During the day you serve me so at night you shall rest...” Dany then slightly blushed as her lilac gaze turned to Jorah. She gave a sheepish smile as if they didn’t make love just the night before.

“I suppose that leaves one bed for us to share...” she eyed him from his shoes to his head, she found her bear extremely attractive.

She only thought she looked at him for a moment. Her cheeks grew pink and her tummy turned. Is this what lust felt like? Her loyal handmaiden saw the look in Dany’s eyes. “Khaleesi?”

Dany blinked and turned her attention from Jorah to the Lyseni girl, “Yes?” Doreah smirked, but only slightly.

She wasn’t an idiot, the entire hall outside her chambers in Qarth weren’t idiots either. “Would you like something to drink?” Dany shook her head.

“Jorah the Andal, are you craving a drink?” Doreah could easily find something to do on a massive ship, and give them space.

Turning his attention to Doreah he blinked at her, the realization that she _knew_ about what had occurred last night between him and Daenerys made his ears turn red. “N-no. I’m fine, but thank you.” He shifted on his feet in embarrassment and watched as the girl walked out of their quarters, a bounce in her step.

Jorah knew she would be fine on her own for now, the ship just having left port and the sailors being busy getting everything in working order. He looked at Daenerys, running his hand through his beard as he chuckled softly.

“I dare say we weren’t too quiet last night were we?” Jorah said, less as a question, as he breathed out through his nose in a sigh. “It will be quite hard you know...sleeping in the same small bed as you and having to keep my hands to myself.” He joked, smirking at her as he closed most of the distance between them, stopping a few paces from her and staring at her with adoration covering his face.

With the distance closed she placed her hands on his sides, claiming her territory. She looked into his eyes, with a cute smirk. “Doreah is a heavy sleeper.” She told him, “You don’t have to keep them to yourself.”

Dany knew that late in the night, Doreah would sleep and they could do anything their loving hearts desired. Whether that be just holding each other or something more. The dragons all curled up asleep on Doreah’s bed and Dany glanced at them for a moment.

She looked up to him, “We may not get many moments like this until we arrive in Braavos...” she told him. She didn’t care how they spent it, she was just happy to be with him if anything.

Jorah laughed softly, glancing over at the three dragons that were fast asleep then back at Daenerys. “I’m not sure I’d want to hazard that she’s so heavy a sleeper that she would hear us being too loud.” He says that now, but he wasn’t sure what would end up happening in the end. Knowing he would try and behave himself while Doreah was in the room, Jorah knew that this truly might be one of the few moments they would have alone.

Placing his hands on her upper back and pulling her to his chest, he bent his head down to rest his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes. “Aye, we do have some time alone now. How does my Khaleesi wish to spend this time?” He said seductively, running his hands up and down her back a few times before resting them on her hips and holding her against him.

Dany then cupped his face and gave him many kisses, giving him his answer, each kiss getting more passionate than the last. “Let me make love to you...” she said softly, almost a whisper. She wasn’t about to waste their only alone time together for awhile.

“Unless you feel it’s too soon considering last night...I’ll understand.” Dany was much younger than Jorah, and she might have more energy than him sometimes. She would never want to engage into something so tiring without making sure that Jorah was okay first. She gave him a tight hug, “You could just relax and let me do the work...all you’d have to do is guide me.”

Jorah snorted, a smile on his face as he raised his eyebrows at her. “I’m not _that_ old Khaleesi.” He replied with amusement lacing his voice “But if you want, we can try something different than what we did last night.” Running his hands up her sides, he wasted no time slipping the straps of her dress from her shoulders and letting her outfit fall to the floor around her feet.

“I love how easy you are to undress my love.” He walked her with him to the bed, the backs of his legs hitting the edge and he sat down on the mattress. Throwing his shirt over his head and onto the floor, Jorah sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her over to him, his hands holding onto her hips. “Whatever you want to do Daenerys, I am yours.”

That’s exactly what she wanted to hear. Her hand slowly caressed his face and she leaned down to softly graze his lips with her own. That same hand trailed down his body- feeling every scar, bump, and bruise. She didn’t know how much time they had, and so she couldn’t go to slow.

Yet once they are in Braavos she could torture him all she wanted. So for now, she would do everything she could to help Jorah unwind.

Her lips had left a trail of kisses down his form, all the way from his neck to his knuckles. She then placed his hand aside to untie his pants, freeing the restraint holding him down. She had never tried anything else, Doreah told her many things and she was suddenly curious now that had the perfect test subject. Her love for her bear only encouraged her, she wanted to make him feel special.

Watching as she untied his pants and released his aching member, Jorah let out a soft groan, knowing that he needed to be quieter than he usually is since the ship is only so big and he didn’t want to broadcast to everyone what they were up to. He ran his hand up her arm, resting it on her shoulder and smiling tenderly at her.

Just from the expression on her face, he knew that she had an idea on what she wanted to do and it made him curious as to what it was. “Daenerys, my love, what is it that you wish to do?” She could request anything of him and he would fulfill her wish without hesitation. Once they got to Braavos, he had a feeling that there would be days that they never left the bed, instead spending the day making sweet love to each other and the thought was arousing.

She looked up at him as she slid his pants off of his legs. Daenerys knew exactly what she wished to do. Last night was breathtaking and she wanted to show him that she might be able to please him just as he pleased her. She looked into his eyes, “I want to...worship you.” Her voice was sweet and full of love. She smiled as she gently kissed his lips and let her hands roam to slowly descend south. The buds of her fingers took in everything his beautiful chest had to offer. Her hand then finally reached the tip of his member and she parted from their kiss to seek approval from him, “May I touch it?” She asked him in a whisper.

Humming deep in his throat as her hand hovered just inches away from his manhood, Jorah stroked her cheek with his knuckles and smiled at her. “Of course love, I would never deny you anything.” He would let her do as she pleased, then later he would pay her back as he worshipped her like she deserved. “You don’t need to ask me for my permission Daenerys, for anything.” He knew that she would not make him suffer by using his love for her as a way to get what she wanted then leave him in the dust. Jorah trusted her, more so than he had ever trusted anyone.

Daenerys was touched by his words. She took a shaky breath before connecting their lips. She opened her mouth for his, letting his tongue slip in. Her pale hand grasped his member slowly, feeling it twitch a little. She kissed him deeply, resting her free hand and forearm on his thigh. She loved this man, and she wanted to _show_ him just how much. She felt her own southern region grow warm, aroused by his loving presence.

“...You haven’t even touched me and I’m already weak.” With a steady hand she began to pump up and down his length, trying her best to start a rhythm. She wanted to please him. She grew even hotter with every motion. She wanted to love him, to please him, to be by his side. Her heart belonged with him.

His eyes slipped shut at her touch, the pleasure she was building with her soft hand was making him feel weak himself, his fingers digging into the bed to try and ground himself so he didn’t finish too early. Jorah wanted to please Daenerys, she deserved to be worshipped like the goddess that she was.

“Daenerys...my love, w-what do you want me to do...for you?” Jorah questioned through heated moans, knowing that if she kept this up, then he wouldn’t last much longer. She was perfect, in every way and he still had a hard time believing that she _wanted_ to be with _him._ But here, in this moment, with her hand wrapped around his cock as she brought him pleasure, Jorah knew he was where he had been searching for for years. He was home because she was his home.

Daenerys breathed slightly heavier, considering that her bear naked before her aroused her very much. Kneeling in front of him, in a way that she could serve him- felt unreal. She wanted to make him happy, to make sweet _sweet_ love as much and as beautifully as she could. Her hand around had halted their movements, she didn’t deny him pleasure though.

“I want you...to relax.” She breathed out, “Let me love you, Ser...” And with those words, she leaned down to kiss his tip and slowly took him in. She wasn’t too skilled, but Doreah and her have had _many_ talks.

She started slow, and after getting used it, began to suck. It came easier than expected. She felt him twitch within her mouth. It only encouraged her. She glanced up, to spy on her bear and see if he was enjoying himself. She wanted nothing more than to ease his stress and pay him back with love for all he had done for her.

Home indeed, she was already there.


	5. Chapter 5

As she knelt down on the floor, Jorah watched Daenerys with wide eyes, not believing what she was doing. He had never expected this from any of the women he had been with, but the moment her mouth wrapped around him, his head fell back in bliss. He rested his hand on her head, not to force her to do anything more, but to remind himself that she was real and that she was there with him.

The way she was using her tongue on him drew soft groans from him, his breathing becoming heavier as he panted. He didn’t know if it was because she was skilled at what she was doing or because he loved her so much, but the way she ramped his pleasure up so quickly surprised him.

“D-Daenerys...I’m close...” Warning her of his approaching climax, Jorah gave her the option to stop what she was doing so that he didn’t finish inside her mouth. He couldn’t wait to pay her back, he wanted to give her more than he took from her.

Daenerys heard his warning loud and clear, she only continued to please him accordingly. She had never done this before but the reactions from her bear gave her the idea that she was doing good at this. She enjoyed herself just as much as him. Her tongue swirled around him and she gently stroked what she was unable to fit into her mouth. She would have told him that it’s okay, but her mouth was full.

Daenerys would just let him release in her, she would rather him do that than make a mess. She felt him twitching as she bobbed her head, and she looked into his eyes...giving him a look of love and permission.

He met her eyes, so full of an emotion that he hadn’t seen coming from _any_ woman before, Jorah felt his peak crash over him more intensely than he could ever remember. With a groan that rumbled through his chest, he finished inside of her mouth, his seed rushing over her tongue.

After his member started going soft again, he pulled out of her mouth and brought her off of her knees so he could kiss her, tasting himself on her lips. “Gods Daenerys...I love you so much.” He whispered to her before gently laying her back on the bed. He meant to return the favor, she deserved to be loved, well and often.

Kissing her a few times more on the lips, he slowly placed kissed down her neck to her chest, pausing to worship her perfect breasts. Jorah glanced up at her, silently asking if what he planned to do was okay with her. He would never do anything that she didn’t want him to.

Daenerys didn’t think he’d be so dominant, yet she didn’t mind it. She let him lay her down. She loved the way he took great care in her, paying her special attention and lovingly touched her.

What more could she ask for?

With Jorah, she already had everything she could ever need. With every kiss to her blushing skin, she only grew more aroused. She smiled, “I love you...” she breathed out, and ran her fingers through his blonde hair. She was so happy to finally be his, proud even.

“Please me Jorah, please me in whichever way you desire...” she was curious as to what he would do. Anxious even, she knew whatever he had for her would be full of love. She let him kiss wherever he wished.

With her permission, Jorah worked his way down her chest, placing a farewell kiss on her rosy nipple before leaving a trail of soft pecks down her stomach. He was amazed, being able to love her like this, after so many nights back when they were travelling with the khalasar in which he could only _dream_ of the sweet sounds she would make.

Humming slightly as he paused above between her legs, he took a moment to breathe in the scent that was only hers. “You know...there’s a song that they sing in Westeros about this.” He mused aloud, wondering if the tune would have made it into the books that he had given her for her wedding to Khal Drogo. “About a bear and his maiden fair.” With a quick smile at her, he buried his face into her sex, running his tongue up through her southern lips and relishing in the sweet honey that she was soaked in.

Daenerys knew of this song, she knew it by heart. She read it in her books gifted to her by Jorah on her and Drogo’s wedding day. The song reminded her of her bear- Jorah, and so whenever the brutality of the Khalasar made her weak she found strength whispering the lyrics of that sweet song.

“...You’re _my_ bear and I’m _your_ maiden fair...” she told him.

Then what came next was a culture shock of sorts. Drogo never did _this_ to her. Did Doreah tell Jorah the ways of pleasuring women as she told Daenerys how to pleasure Drogo?

She sunk into her pillow deeper as his sweet mouth ate her honey. _Her bear was hungry._ His beard tickled her as he dined, it was obvious she was enjoying herself. Her lips parted for a moan, she had never been kissed down there before.

“_Oh Jorah._” she breathed out, “My loyal knight and kind bear...” she somehow could speak in between her squeaks and giggles of moans, “How did you know how to please your queen?”

Jorah had never tasted something so sweet, something so utterly _addicting_. The sounds she made as his tongue laved at her sex that was soaking for him stirred bestial sensations inside him, as if his inner bear was awakening from the hibernation that it had been forcefully shoved into after his wife left him all those years ago. Swirling his tongue around her pearl, Jorah hummed at her question and looked up at her with lust filled eyes.

“A bear always knows how best to please its mate.” His voice was akin to a bear’s growl, desire for her having overtaken him and he truly felt that it wouldn’t feel right telling her of all of the other women he had bedded in his past, ones that had ultimately taught him how best to please his lady in bed.

Returning to his ministrations, he alternated between licking and nipping at her little bundle of nerves to determine what gave him the best reactions from her and would end up bringing her to her sweet release.

For the next six and half minutes, Daenerys enjoyed the attention her bear gave to her. His tongue worked wonders in her flower. She felt it, she would certainly come. “Jorah...” she moaned, “I...am so close!” She breathed softly letting out whimpers and moans here and there. She then slightly moved her hips as she felt an intense orgasm, “_Oh my goodness! Yes Jorah! Very good!_” She cried out in pleasure. She came easily for her knight, rewarding him for his hard work.

Once it ended she relaxed into the soft mattress, taking heavy breaths. “I love you.” She reminded him, “I’ve loved you for a long time and I’ll never stop!”

Easing her through her orgasm, Jorah eagerly ate her honey and cleaned her southern lips with his tongue. Her declarations of love still rendered him speechless, though they sent warm feelings though his body. “And I love you Daenerys. I will always love you.” The gentle rolling of the boat on the ocean’s waves about put him to sleep, especially after their love making session, but Jorah knew that he shouldn’t sleep yet.

Laying on his side next to her, he took a few moments to just run his hand down her side lovingly and bask in her presence. “I don’t think I will ever get enough of you my love. You are simply too addicting.” He said softly, almost afraid that speaking louder would ruin the calm moment. He knew that he would soon have to get up and dress, but Jorah figured that a few more moments with her like this wouldn’t hurt.

Daenerys laid on her side as well. She was just happy to be with him like this...in love and in all their glory. There was absolutely nothing she wanted more. As his hand ran up her side she shivered slightly. She loved his gentle ways. How he would do anything for her, it was rather sweet. She grabbed his hip and pulled him closer, she wanted to be right against him. She could lay there forever and she wouldn’t tire of it, yet she knew as well they would have to dress soon.

Daenerys leaned in closely to his face and oh so tenderly kissed his lips. Jorah was her love, her knight, her everything. This moment would not come again soon. She didn’t want to waste it. Parting for air, the Khaleesi then snuggled up to his naked chest. Once night fell she would sleep in his arms, but that was still a few hours away. How was she going to restrain herself from just loving him all over then?

“Once we make it to Braavos...I will help you carve a bed for us, a place for me to cherish and _ravish_ you.” She wrapped his arms around herself then and looked to his eyes deeply, “All I will ever need is you...my dragons can protect both of us once they are grown.”

Having her in his arms made him know that he was home, _she_ would always be his home, no matter where they went. Chuckling at her promise to _ravish_ him once they made themselves a bed in their new home, Jorah pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. It was going to be a long few days, having to sleep next to her without being able to make love with her how he wanted to, but he couldn’t wait until they got to Braavos and were able to move into a small house to call their own and then he could love on her whenever they pleased.

“Until then Khaleesi, I will protect you all. You, your dragons and Doreah.” He told her softly and it was a promise that he would keep until his death for he knew that if anything happened to her, he wouldn’t be able to continue on without her. Kissing her forehead lovingly, Jorah knew that they had lain there for long enough, for surely Doreah would be returning any time soon and he didn’t want to be naked when she did.

He extricated himself from her hold reluctantly and kissed her one last time as an apology then started to dress himself. After he was fully clothed, he turned to Daenerys wishing he could just crawl back in bed with her and spend the rest of the trip like that, but he knew they couldn’t. “Are you hungry Khaleesi? I could go get you something to eat if it pleases you.”

Their time was running short and they were thinking the same thing. She watched him closely as he dressed, not in a perverted way. But she was just happy to finally have him, no one could love anyone as much as Dany loved Jorah. His promises were always kept, and that’s only one of the few thousand reasons why she loved him.

“I’m not so hungry now...” she made sure to lay there long enough to catch his eye. Laying naked on her side before her love felt so natural. “I suppose I should dress as well then...care to hand me my dress back?” A dress that was oh so easy to get off would be oh so easy to slip back on, “You can even help me if you’d like...?”

Finishing tightening his sword belt around his hips, Jorah glanced over to Daenerys, all sprawled out on the bed and staring at him with a look that spoke only of her love for him. With a smile, he picked up her dress from where it had been discarded perhaps an hour before and straightened up, catching her gaze. “You’re going to have to stand up my love, if you wish for me to help you put on your dress.” Dusting off the garment, he held it up and beckoned her over to him.

She smiled and gracefully rose from bed. It didn’t take long before she was in front of him, slightly smirking and blushing. Daenerys let him dress her, an intimate thing. After the dress was back on she ran her hands over his, feeling the hardened skin here and there, callouses and other small cuts. “Thank you...” she smiled, “You’ve worked so hard to keep me safe.”

Lacing their fingers together, he held her small hands in his own. The slight blush that covered her face made her look adorable and he couldn’t help but smile in return. “I would do anything to keep you safe my love.” Jorah didn’t feel like pointing out that he would sacrifice his life in a heartbeat in order to save hers since it wasn’t that romantic of a promise. He released one of her hands so he could cup her cheek, resting his forehead against hers he met her violet eyes lovingly.

“I promise you Daenerys, _nothing_ will happen to you.” He whispered to her softly, his lips brushing against hers before he pulled away at the sound of the door opening. Turning around, his eyes stopped on Doreah as he let out a relieved sigh. She seemed to be amused about the situation that she had witnessed coming in.

“I just wanted to check on you Khaleesi, to make sure that everything was okay and that you do not need anything?” Her handmaiden asked slyly, her eyes darting over to Jorah the Andal before meeting her Khaleesi’s gaze with a smile.

Daenerys was already a blushing mess after their near kiss and certainly after what they had done not moments ago. The Valyrian princess took a deep breath and smiled to her handmaid. “I don’t need anything, thank you.”

She had put a little distance between herself and her lover, only to be sure that Doreah didn’t feel awkward or as if she had interrupted them. The biggest of her little dragons, Drogon, had woke up then. He scurried to his mother and ended up in her warm arms.

She smiled down to her child, “On second thought...If you could find my children something to eat that would be wonderful. They must be starving.” Daenerys had somehow ended up back close to Jorah, unintentionally. Or was it intentional? Either way she didn’t mind. Doreah probably knew what was going on, she had left almost too conveniently. Not only was the girl a good friend but she was also a good wing-woman. “Be careful also, you know first hand how drunk men are.”

Doreah nodded her head and smiled at Daenerys. “Of course Khaleesi. And don’t worry about me, I can deal with a few drunken sailors.” With one last glance between the two of them, the Khaleesi and the Andal, Doreah grinned before leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Jorah let out a sigh through his nose, chuckling softly as he looked over to Daenerys. She was quite a sight, her face slightly flushed from their activities moments past. A baby dragon curled up in her arms, a creature that no one would have thought would ever soar in the skies again, yet somehow she had hatched three of them. Yes, he knew she was beautiful and he would tell her such in every language if he could. She deserves to be loved and worshipped like the gorgeous, wonderful Dragon Princess she is.

Realizing that he had been staring at her for what may have been too long, he cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back, perhaps to keep himself from reaching out for her and running his fingers over her rosy cheek which would lead to much less innocent touches and he didn’t want Doreah to walk in while he was doing something uncouth to their Khaleesi...even if she already knew what they had been up to.

“I’m starting to believe this will be a _long_ trip. Normally I do not mind sailing on the sea, but having to be so close to you...without being able to touch you, to love you the way I want...” He chuckled and against his own will, ran his forefinger over her soft cheek affectionately. “It’s torturous my love.”

The boat slightly rocked upon its departure. As a result of the sudden movement all three dragons scurried to their mother’s feet to find safety. The dragon princess nearly tripped but caught herself by grabbing Jorah’s shoulder.

“Torturous indeed, my bear.” She smiled and pulled him into an embrace. Her only regret was that she didn’t realize her deep affection for him sooner. Gazing into his eyes is a dream, and one she never thought would come to life. The boat calmed and the children were happy once again. Feeling only air around her feet, she could lean off of Jorah and regain her composure.

Little dragons are still taking time to get used to. They followed her everywhere, crawled up her legs and she has woken up more than twice with a dragon happily resting on her belly, the other two in her arms. How would they sleep tonight? She knew she could easily sleep with Jorah, but what of her children?

She chuckled, “I hope you don’t mind sharing a bed...with me and my children. Once we are in Braavos it will much easier to be alone...”

Watching the three small dragons scurrying around was a miracle in itself. _Never_ had he thought that he would witness the revival of the great majestic beasts, but he knew that Daenerys herself was nothing short of spectacular. Seeing her so loving and caring for the three dragons that she called her children, Jorah knew that she would have made a wonderful mother. She had told him that she could never have children, due to the curse that the maegi Mirri Maz Duur had cast upon her, but Jorah was skeptical of magic and took the maegi’s words with a grain of salt.

Of course, it could only be that he didn’t _want_ it to be true that had him doubting the bitter woman’s declarations. To him, it felt more that she wanted to hurt Daenerys in any possible way and how better to do that then to tell her that she couldn’t have children ever again _after_ the death of the child that she had been carrying only days before?

Shaking his head clear of that train of thought, Jorah glanced over at the dragons with a soft smile. “Ah, well I don’t think it should be too much of a problem with them in the bed. If anything, it will ensure that I keep my hands to myself at night.” He joked lightly, returning his gaze to her and getting lost in her beautiful violet eyes.

Her already naturally rosy cheeks turned even more pink. She would never tire of his sweet and sensual words to her. Jorah her beautiful Bear, he made her feel _wanted._ Only in his arms did she feel less like a Khaleesi, and more like a goddess. She was Jorah’s princess, and it was known by anyone who saw them together.

Oh how badly she wanted to give him everything. Waking up to him every day would be beyond perfect. She wanted to watch the setting sun with him, to tuck in their children into bed, and retire to their room where she would lay in the arms of her lover until morning. She didn’t just love Jorah, she loved the idea of having a family with him.

The witch took it away, Daenerys was cursed to never bear another child and she had lost any hope she previously had. Her dragons were her children, she had to protect them.

Daenerys only smiled and caressed her knight’s cheek down to the side of his neck. “Once Doreah is back we can all go to bed. We’ve all had a long day and...I know you’re tired the most. I want my bear to rest.”

“We will all need our rest.” He agreed, leaning into her caress for a moment before stepping closer to her, his arm coming up to rest on her slim waist. With a quick glance at the door to ensure that it wasn’t going to open, Jorah closed the distance between them and kissed her. It was a quick kiss, knowing that Doreah would return at any moment, but he still poured all of the love and affection he had for her into it.

Taking a step back as he heard the door open, his hand flew to the pommel of his sword instinctually, but relaxed when he saw the other woman enter, a plate of meat for the dragons in her hands. Doreah looked between the two of them, a smirk crossing over her face at her Khaleesi’s pink tinged cheeks and the almost sheepish way that Ser Jorah refused to look at her.

“I brought the dragon’s dinner as you requested Khaleesi.” Doreah said as she placed the food on the floor for the three growing dragons, smiling when they scurried over to eat, their tiny flames cooking the small meat chunks before they tore into the food eagerly. “Khaleesi? Do you require any assistance in readying for bed?”

The kiss wasn’t exactly unexpected but it was certainly a nice surprise. She had closed her eyes and let herself sink into it. Taking in all she could until it quickly ended. She was disappointed at first, but hearing the door open to see Doreah made her smile. Daenerys had great respect for Doreah. The handmaid was bought by Viserys, and thrusted into the Dothraki lifestyle as well. She had handled it well while also helping her Khaleesi to stay sane through the Dothraki way of life. She helped her to learn to love Drogo, even if deep down the great Khal only cared about his son mounting the world.

  
The dragons happily feasted , and the Valyrian’s attention was brought back to the other woman. “I can ready myself, but thank you. You may rest, Doreah. I know you are exhausted.”

Daenerys’ handmaiden smiled at her and bowed her head slightly before moving to ready herself for bed. Jorah watched her for a moment then turned to start getting ready himself. Heading to the side of the bed that was closest to the door, in case that someone tried to break in during the night, he would be the nearest to the intruder. He placed his sword against the wall, close enough that he could grab it from the bed.

Waiting until Daenerys had crawled into the bed, Jorah slipped underneath the covers and laid on his back, his hands resting on his stomach in an attempt to keep them under control. He knew that if he allowed himself to touch her, then he would be tempted to risk Doreah’s proclaimed heavy sleeper status. He looked over at Daenerys and smiled gently. “You warm enough Khaleesi? If not, I could see if I could find another blanket.”

She was quick to change into her nightgown, which was only a very light tan linen dress she had worn at night in the Khalasar. She remembered it to be the one she wore the night she made love to her Khal as Doreah taught her too.

It was the first time she felt in control of anything in her life. Yet from there her life spiraled into heartbreak. The day she woke up and discovered the life of her son had been sacrificed was one she dwelled on often.

Daenerys crawled into bed next to her lover, her bear, her knight, her Jorah. The one she loved above all. She wondered what would have been if her sweet Rhaego had been born alive and healthy. How she longed to have at least seen his face. She turned her head to face him while laying flat on her back, “You keep me warm enough.” She told him. Yet her tone was suddenly saddened. It had only occurred to her then that if Rhaego had lived, she would have raised him with Jorah. A family, the kind she would never have.

Jorah looked to her, not having missed the change of tone in her voice and wondered what was bothering her. Throwing caution to the wind, he rolled onto his side and rested his hand on her hip, pulling her against him and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “You okay love?” Speaking softly so he didn’t risk waking Doreah, Jorah ran his hand down her side as he held her, wishing he could chase away whatever it was that was making her sad.

The covers were readjusted by the swift motion of Dany’s hand. Next she rested it over his hand, her hip being the cushion for them. With a soft sigh she breathed out slowly. Her bear was always paying attention to her, being sure that he was able to tend to her every need- no matter how ridiculous her request may be.

Daenerys knew he would do anything without question. He would die for her, and it terrified her sometimes. She couldn’t live in a world without him. “I just wish my Rhaego had lived is all.” She switched her gaze to look up and into his eyes, she could see them clearly even if it was dark. “He would have been _our_ son, even before I knew you loved me. I don’t even remember his birth. Did you get to see his face?”

He knew her pain intimately, the pain of losing a child that you had never been able to see, to hold in your arms. Knowing that she would have wanted _him_ to be Rhaego’s father in the absence of Khal Drogo made his heart ache and he rested his forehead against hers as he thought back to the small boy that had been Daenerys’ son. “No, I never got to see the boy...” He whispered softly, recalling the way that the witch had described Rhaego after the boy had arrived stillborn.

_Scales like a lizard. Blind with bat-like wings and innards full of graveworms._ He didn’t know if the maegi had told her such, nor if any of it had even been true. Likely, none of it was.

“But, I’m sure he was the most handsome little boy. With his father’s tanned skin and your beautiful silver hair and violet eyes.” Jorah wasn’t sure telling her this was helping the situation or making her even sadder, so he changed his course of action slightly.

“Once we get our house in Braavos, if you wanted to, we could adopt a child to call our own.” He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. “Or I could find someone who can remove the curse that the maegi placed on you. Whatever would make you happy.”

She closed her eyes and let herself warm up in his strong embrace, he always knew just what to say. The dragons snuggled up at her feet, reminding her what she paid for with her son’s life. She was warned to not enter the tent, but Jorah didn’t know that when he carried her inside. Truly, she only had herself to blame.

“The way we have the child doesn’t matter, we could take in the first hungry baby we see and raise it as our own.” She paused, “I don’t think the curse can be lifted. It was bloodmagic, a dangerous kind. Even if someone could why would they risk it on me?”

“We could always try Khaleesi. It may be worth a shot.” He mumbled softly into her hair, his hold on her tightening slightly. “You know I would do _anything_ for you, no matter the price.” And he would, without a complaint because he loved her more than anything. He had given up years ago on having a child of his own blood and he had accepted it, but he could hear the longing in her voice to hold a babe and _nothing_ would stop him from putting a smile on her beautiful face.

“But if you truly don’t want to take a chance that we could find someone...then we won’t. I’m sure there will be plenty of children in Braavos that need a home that we could take as our own.” If the child made Daenerys happy, then he would be happy.

Her eyelids began to close, she had grown tired from their long day. There would still be many more days on this ship, and as long as she was next to her beautiful bear she could manage them with ease.

The only thing that worried her about taking in a hungry child, was the risk she’ll want to take all of them in. How could she pick one and leave many behind? Having an abundance of children to raise would be anything except the quiet life she wanted with her love.

“Let’s just see where the wind takes us, being unable to find a hungry child isn’t a bad thing.” She smiled, keeping him close as possible. The bed could be smaller and she still would be comfortable enough in his arms. Yet something deep down she hadn’t thought of before terrified her. She didn’t want to vocalize it, but knowing the possibility she wanted to warn her knight. “You know that I hadn’t been with a man besides Drogo until you, and I- The witch said only said my husband would be himself again if I were to bear a _living_ child.” She looked at him then, tears threatening to leave her eyes. She could still become pregnant. “If I am to ever be with child, _your child_, it is cursed to either die or be born as my Rhaego was...”

The thought of losing any child that he got on Daenerys pained him. He had lost three babes with his first wife before she had died herself and he couldn’t bear the thought of the same fate befalling on Daenerys. “Perhaps...” He started then paused, sighing through his nose. “Perhaps since Drogo died...the curse has died with him.” Jorah wasn’t sure he believed it himself, but he was unsure as to what else he could say on the matter.

“Just know Daenerys, that no matter what happens...I will _always_ love you. Whether we have children or not, it does not matter to me as long as I have you in my arms and by my side.” He kissed her then, hoping that his words brought her some comfort.

She didn’t smile, but she would lying if she said she didn’t feel any better. Her arms wrapped around his neck to deepen their kiss, she let her lips move with his but feeling her speed up, she knew it was anything but the right time for this. She broke the kiss and sighed, “Thank you, Jorah.” She put herself against his chest again, now falling asleep. “Sleep my bear.” She smiled.

He held her as she slept, staying awake long enough to ensure that she didn’t wake up and suffer through her sadness on her own. Eventually, he drifted to sleep and, for the first time since meeting Daenerys, he dreamt about Bear Island.


End file.
